Pink Teardrops
by nekolover10
Summary: Amu is trying her best for her sister. She takes beatings,but now she has to put up a front just when she is about to fall into the darkness a light comes and saves her. KUKAMU
1. The new girl

**Nekolover10: Hi everybody this is my first fanfiction story so I hope you enjoy ****J**

**Ikuto: Am I in this story?**

**Nekolover10: yes but this is a KUKAMU!**

**Amu: Really?**

**Kukai: yes!**

**Ikuto: I disapprove of this story**

**Nekolover10: *sweatdrop* Well to bad now, now Amu do the disclaimer **

**Amu: Nekolover10 does not own Shugo Chara!**

**(They all are in high school)**

**Amu's POV**

*RING RING*

I slammed my hand on the snooze button on my alarm clock. I had only fallen asleep for about 2 minutes until I Heard Ami. "Onee-chan, hurry up and wake up for your first day of school."

"Okay I'm up!"

I slowly got out of my bed and went into the bathroom to go brush my teeth. When I finished, I changed into my clothes. I put on my school uniform, but in my opinion the skirt was a little too short. I came down to see my dad almost punching Ami in the face. I immediately step in front of Ami and shielded her. My dad hit me on my back really hard I held in my whimpers. As soon as he was done he walked away muttering how we destroyed his life. "Ami are you okay?" "Onee-chan I'm fine, but how about you?"

"Don't worry"

I slowly got up and walked Ami to middle school. (**A/N Amu is in 10****th**** grade while Ami is in 6****th**** grade) **

**Kukai's POV **

'Shoot I'm going to be late', I thought as I sped down the sidewalk. I could not be late again.

_**3 minutes later **_

I made it to school with 10 minutes to spare. I really have to admire my running speed. As I walked past the school gates, all the fangirls surrounded me.

"KYAA it's Kukai-sama"

As I looked for a way out then I saw Tadase waving at me. I pushed through the crowd of my fangirls and his fangirls.

"Ohayo Souma-kun did you hear there is going to be in a new student in our class"No I didn't", I replied

*RING RING*

"Class is about to start", said Tadase

**My POV**

We then both went to our class. We got there before Nikaido-sensei did. We meet up with the rest of the gang. There was Rima, Utau, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Yaya. **(A/N if there are any names I have forgotten I will add them on later in the story)** "Ohayo everybody", said Nagihiko. We chatted until Rima ask if we had heard of the new student. "Yaya hopes she is nice and gives me candy." "Well I hope she isn't like Saaya."

Then on cue Saaya walked up to the group. "Hello Tadase-sama, Kukai-sama, isn't it about time for me to join your group?" "No" everyone said in unison

"Why not I mean I'm the prettiest and smartest and the most popular girl in school"

Then Nikaido-sensei walked in.

**Tadase's POV**

"Good morning everyone" he says. "Morning" the class said in unison

"Sorry I was a little late, but I was walking to the classroom then I tripped and fell",he says laughing. 'Gee he is as clumsy as ever' I thought

"Well anyway as some of you know we have a new student today"

Then a girl with pink hair came in. She looked really pretty. I turned to Kukai and gave me a thumb up and a goofy smile.

**Amu's POV**

As I walked in I saw all the boys staring at me with hearts in their eyes. I have already made a decision to myself that I'm not here to make friends. The sooner I graduate the sooner I can get out of that demon-I-call-father's house and take Ami with me.

"Introduce yourself," Nikaido-sensei said as he smiled. "Hinamori, Amu, I hate everybody so don't take it personally" I said almost emotionless "Ahh cool & spicy!", some of them say. I rolled my eyes and asked where do I sit

"Ah gomen sit next to Kukai, Kukai raise your hand",said Nikaido-sensei.

**Kukai's POV**

"Kukai raise your hand"

I raised my hand as she slowly makes her way toward me. She looks really pretty up close. "Yo my name is Kukai" She turned to look at me and said,"I don't care"

I turned back to my seat disappointed with the answer I got.

**(timeskip after class)**

**Amu's POV**

'Okay, next I have Music with Hiku-sensei' I started to try and find room #3435

**(A/N I made that room # up)**I wasn't paying attention untill I bumped into someone. "Gomen" I said in a monotone looking down. "Its okay, aren't you Amu?"

I look up to see a boy with blonde hair. I started to walk away trying to not answer his question. " Well are you?", the boy looked at me with innocent eyes. Now i'm annoyed. "Yeah what's it to you", I then turned around and walked away.

'Man I can't find room #3435' I thought as a resume finding my room. Soon I found it and walked in 10 secs before the bell. After I introduced myself I sat down next to a window and then stared outside. "Well since your new let's see if you can sing", Hiku-sensei said. This made me snap back to reality and glare at him. "No" I said. "Come on, it's part of your grade", he replied smiling warmly at me. I slowly got up in defeat and cursing him under my breath. I stood infront of the class and took a deep breath.

**(this song is Concrete Angel by ****Martina Mcbride****)**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hand of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_but her dreams give her wings_

_and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stand hard as a stone_

In a world that she can't rise above

but her dreams give her wings

and she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

...

...

...

...

"YEAH" I look up to see everyone cheering for me. I looked around the room and I see a boy with brown hair staring at me. He was kind of cute, but I would never admit that. "Che, can I go back to my seat now?", I put on my i don't care face. "Ah yes" So I sit down while staring outside again.

**Nekolover10: how did you like that?**

**Amu:why am I here?**

**Ikuto:LAME story if would be better if this was AMUTO**

**Kukai: Why is Tadase so popular**

**Tadase:*Chara change* BOW TO ME**

**Nekolover10:Well that's all so bye!**


	2. night teardrops

**Nekolover10:Hi everybody, I LOVE CATS**

**Kukai:I love amu!**

**Amu:shut up! *Blush***

**Kukai: Aw amu's blushing**

**Utau: Wait who am I ganna end up with?**

**Ikuto:Better not be me I'm amu's boyfriend**

**Amu & Kukai: NO YOUR NOT!**

**Nekolover10: Well on with the story so Ikuto do the disclaimers**

**Ikuto:Nekolover10 does not own shugo chara**

**Kukai's POV**

'Wow' I thought when I heard the new girl sing. Now every boy loves her. She was just staring outside of the window. I walked up to her and taped her shoulder. I swear I saw her wince. "Yo we met before", I said trying to acted cool. "Go away" she says without looking at me. " Come to the Garden afterschool if you don't I'll drag you there. "I can't go now leave me alone", Amu replied. I just walked away.

**Time Skip after school**

**Amu's POV**

Before I even got out of the school gates I hear my phone ring. " Hello"

"AMU WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Dad I'm on my way home", I replied as sweetly as I could. If I were to upset him I might be punished. " GET HOME NOW", dad screamed . " Okay just give me 3 minutes.", with that he hung up. I walked to home.

**Kukai's POV**

I saw Hinamori at the gates. I was about to run up to her, but something made me stop. I saw a tear falling down her face. So I hid and listened to her talking on the phone.**(A/N Wow I think Kukai's a stalker now)** "Dad I'm on my way home", I heard her say. "GET HOME NOW", I heard the other person scream. I bent closer to hear better. " Okay just give me 3 minutes". Then she walked away.

I was confused at why she was crying, but then my phone rings.

_"Kukai pick up my manga from the store"_

_-Kaido_

I mentally groaned, as I made my way to the store.

**Amu's POV**

I made it home, and I found Ami in her room. She was sleeping so I didn't want to disturb her. So I walked to that demons room and knocked on his door. " come in" I walked in his room and saw beer bottles on the floor. " Amu come in now", I heard him say. " Yes father" , I replied in a sweet tone. " Go get some more food for me NOW", my drunk dad said. "Hai", then I walked out of the room and went to the store.

**~10 minute later~**

I walked out of the store. "arigotou" I thanked the lady and left. As I walked to my house I passed a park. Then it reminded me of my childhood of when my mom was still alive.

_~Flashback~_

_"Higher mom", I yelled as she pushed the swings. "Ha ha, amu if I push anymore higher you'll fall. "Higher, Higher",I laughed."Hai, hai", my mom said while pushing me a little higher_

_~End of Flashback~_

Oh how I was so young and foolish to think that anyone would love me.

I sat down on a swing, and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then before I knew it, I stared to sing

**(My Destiny by Trish Thuy Trang)**

_Moonlight high above the trees  
>Such a peaceful night it is<br>By myself I'm sitting here  
>the memories are clear<br>of love I never could reveal_

_There's a gentle swaying breeze  
>while my eyes are filled with tears<br>All the things you couldn't see  
>the love that I still feel<br>I never thought you'd ever leave_

_Silently through all the years  
>my heart aches 'cause you're not here<br>Took for granted you'd be there  
>I never showed I cared<br>and now you're only in my dreams  
>All the time could never heal<br>What I've lost and what I feel  
>You were taken far away<br>and now it's just too late  
>and fate has sealed my destiny<em>

_Sadness cuts my heart so deep  
>What a life it could've been<br>By myself in disbelief with misery and grief  
>this never was supposed to be<em>

_Twilight glimmers in the stream  
>Soon another day begins<br>Wishing you were here with me  
>to share new memories<br>and all the secrets that I keep_

_Silently through all the years  
>my heart aches 'cause you're not here<br>Took for granted you'd be there  
>I never showed I cared<br>and now you're only in my dreams  
>All the time could never heal<br>What I've lost and what I feel  
>You were taken far away<br>and now it's just too late  
>and fate has sealed my destiny<em>

I felt tears flowing out of my eyes. " I don't wipe my tears, because I know I deserve this abuse, this pain, this suffering." I saw the brand new kitchen knife in my shopping bag. I reached for it and took it out of it's container. Before I could do anything a hand grabed me. " No, your wrong."

**Kukai's POV**

'man why can't he get his own mangas' I thought bitterly. As I walked the way to my house I decided to stop by the park to calm my nerves. When I reached the park gates I heard someone singing. 'that sounds like Hinamori',I thought as I walked in. I was right, Hinamori Amu was sitting on the swings singing so carefree. She was crying though. I just stood there and listen. I listen to her voice, the words, and felt like crying myself. When she stopped singing she didn't notice me.

" I don't wipe my tears, because I know I deserve this abuse, this pain, this suffering.", I heard her say. Then I saw her reach for a knife box and opened it up. I was afraid she might kill herself so I ran towards her and grabbed her hand. " No, your wrong", I said staring into her eyes. "Look I don't know what your problem is, but it's clearly causing you pain. "

" Leave me alone", she says looking at me with tears in her eyes. Those eyes, where have I seen them before. "No", I said firmly, not even loosening my grip on her hands. " If you have something bothering you tell me!", I yelled. Then I did something unexpected, I hugged her. I noticed the way she fits in my arms, the way she trys to hold in her tears, and the way she struggles to get out of my arms. Soon she gives up, and says something that I couldn't hear."Sorry could you repeat that", I asked. " Baka how could I tell a stranger anything about me, now let me go so I can go home", she replied almost emotionless. I loosened my grip on her hand. I didn't want to let go, but I did. I watch her figure run away from me and then disappeared into the darkness.

**Nekolover10: Sorry for the late update**

**Kukai: Why didn't you update sooner**

**Amu: Kukai why are you asking?**

**Kukai: Just curious...**

**Nekolover10: I bet you want me to write a chapter with you and Amu kissing right?**

**Kukai: *blush* NO!**

**Nekolover10: Aw you're blushing**

**Kukai: Shut up!**

**Amu: Hey it's less annoying right now**

**Kukai: your right.**

**Amu: Nekolover10 where is Ikuto?**

**Nekolover10: I don't know...**

**(somewhere in the closet)**

**Ikuto: I can't believe she tied me**

**Utau: Che now KUKAI IS MINE!**

**Ikuto: Crazy b*tch**

***WHACK***

**Utau: Everyone review please *Innocent smile***


	3. freedom tears

**Nekolover10: HELLO ANYONE HERE!**

**Yaya: OY! your too loud neko-chi**

**Nekolover10: oh sorry, but where is everyone?**

**Yaya: sleeping it's one in the morning you know**

**Nekolover10: Then why aren't you sleeping Yaya**

**Yaya: Well I was on my way to the bathroom, but ended up here.**

**Nekolover10: *sweatdrop* Yaya you're as clumsy and clueless as ever**

**Yaya: Hey! Well at least I don't have Kairi's picture on my phone!**

**Nekolover10: I DO NOT!**

**Amu: SHUT UP DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!**

**Nekolover10: well Yaya do the disclaimers *run away***

**Yaya: uhh Nekolover10 does not own shugo chara**

**(A/N I have changed the format so it's easier to read, Thanks Crossangel-chan for the idea)**

**Amu's POV**

'Damn how could I been so careless', I thought trying to keep my cool. Man I what is this feeling? "Why is my heart beating so fast, is this what they call ... an irregular heartbeat **(A/N can you guess where i got that part... from the anime Inuxboku ss check it out)**

"I'm back with grocerys," I said as a walked to 'the demon's room'.

"Yes yes so tomorrow at 5:00 okay", I heard him say

'what is he talking about' and I leaned closer to hear.

"okay they are perfect you know" he said while laughing

" Okay tomorrow I'm selling you my daughters", dad said while laughing.

'WHAT' I screamed in my head. I can't believe this! I placed the bag on the floor and walked to Ami's room. "Ami wake up!," I said as I rouse her to wake up.

"What is it Oni-chan?, Ami asked sleepily. I can't explain everything right now there's not enough time.

"Ami, I don't have time to explain, but I need you to get all the things we need and pack it light 'cause we're leaving around 2:00 AM we are leaving this house for good."

She did as I asked without asking anything. We pretended to sleep untill that bastard went to sleep and then snuck out through the window. We had walked on the street for hours and finally found a hotel to take us in. We only had $200 left so we have to use it wisely.

"Oni-chan are we going to school tomorrow?, Ami asked as I put the little clothes we had in the drawers.

"No Ami it's too risky, but then again does he even know where you go to school?" I asked Ami.

"No, he never knew because you take me to school everyday'' Ami said with a hating look in her eyes. I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you okay," I say as I try to calm her.

"Now lets take a bath first," I said totally needing one.

"OKAY!" So after the bath we slept peacefully

**Nekolover10: thanks for all the support and care you guys give me. I'm now alright so I can make more fanfictions now. YAY!**

**Ami: PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. The day after freedom

**Nekolover10: Konichiwa Minna-san! It's been so long.**

**Kukai: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BAKA!?**

**Nekolover10: ... GOMENASAII I know readers won't forgive me but I'll make up for it by writting as many stories I can**

**Amu: Neko-chan... you forgot something.**

**Nekolover10: Nani? I'm sure I haven't.**

**Amu: Readers just wanna read the story. NOT YOU**

**Nekolover10: EH! Oh okay ~sniff sniff~ I'll start the story now. Kukai Disclaimer please!**

**Kukai: Nekolover10 does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu POV**

I woke up to see Ami still sleeping peacefully.

'Good thing I got her away in time. I don't wanna see the demons face when he sees that we're gone,' I thought then I got out of bed and brushed my teeth.

When I came out the bathroom Ami was already awake and was frying eggs in the small kitchen the hotel had.

"Oni-chan, come eat breakfast first and I'll go get ready," my little sister said as she walked towards the bathroom door.

"Okay, but hurry or we'll be late. You still need to eat," I told her as I shoved a forkful of eggs in my mouth.

In all honesty, Ami was always a better cook than me. She must have got that from Mom. I stood up from the chair and turned on the tv. I continued eating while watching Spongebob Squarepants. **(A/N: Anybody still love that show? I still do! Lets just keep that our secret ^-^) **Then I heard the door open and Ami steped out in her school uniform.

"Oni-chan I'm done"

"Oh Ami eat up so we can go," I said and washed my dishes and waited for Ami to finish eatting.

**Tadase POV **

'I know I seen her before,' I thought as I walked to school. I'm the "king" or class president so I have to arrive early.

"Ami lets go. I don't have time to play in the playground now"

"Hai Oni-chan"

I looked around. That voice sounds like... Amu-chan? Then I spot two pink heads and walked towards them.

"Ohayo Amu-chan, who is this?," I asked Amu, hoping she wouldn't give me the cold shoulder. I want to know her better. I need to know why she looks familiar. Then she looked at me with a blank face.

"Why do you want to know?" She gave a cold response. **(A/N: Sorry Tadase lovers! Just deal with Amu's coldness for now)**

"Nevermind I'll see you in school. Bye little girl nice meeting you." I sighed and walked away.

**Amu POV**

'Che, Who does he think he is going in my family life' I thought and turned to rush Ami.

"Oni-chan, Who is that boy? Is he your friend? He is so prince like!" Ami asked with a dreamy expression.

"Ami, no no and dont even think about it."

"Ehh? Nana desu? I wasn't thinking about anything! My sister exclaimed while blushing.

"Let's just go"

**~At School with Amu~**

I don't like that girlish looking boy. Who does he think he is? Also that Kukai dude... he saw yesterday. Now I'm gunna have to deal with him. Then I walked into class and sat in my seat.

"Hinamori, we need to talk."

I looked up at the person.

"Kukai, there's nothing to talk about. Just forget what you saw and heard or else I'll hit you so hard you wouldn't even remember your name," I said with a glare at him.

"Maa maa calm down! I just wanted to tell you that I meant what I said and if you need me I'll be here" He said with a smile.

"I don't need you to so leave me alone," I scofted. I really don't like this troublesome dude.

**Kukai POV**

"I don't need you to so leave me alone"

'I'm just trying to be nice!' I thought to myself while looking at her frown.

"Look just know that okay," I said as calmly as i can and walked away. Man if I known any better the Amy I saw yesterday was a dream. She looked so... vulnurable. It makes me want to protect her. Then Nikaido-sensei walked in.

"Minna take out your math textbooks and we'll start... AHHHHHH!" Nikaido-sensei said then fell down.

"Hahahaha! Nikaido-sensei be careful next time," the class laughed at him.

"hehehe," he said sheepishly and scratched his head.

I just sighed at the sight of the clumsy teacher. I looked to my side and saw an empty seat.

'Tadase must not be here," i thought a little sad my bestie isnt here.

**Tadase POV**

It's a good thing I'm class president. I looked up at the clock and saw that class already started. I was in the student council room.

'Her last name is Hinamori,' I thought and typed that name in the school computer.

Then her info popped up. I searched around for the info I wanted.

"Found it" I said with a huge smile.

On the screen was her picture and address.

**Nekolover10: I apologize for the mistakes. I'm still getting the hang of this again.**

**Ikuto: WHEN AM I GUNNA APPEAR!?**

**Utau: me too?**

**Rima: Nobody has time for you people. ~sips tea~**

**Utau: Why you!**

**Nekolover10: NO FIGHTING!**

**Amu: Yeah! Just be happy she got this chapter up.**

**Nekolover10: Amu-chan is right. So amu do the ending please.**

**Amu: Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nekolover10: HAII minna-san!**

**Kukai: NEW CHAPPY?**

**Nekolover10: Yes kukai!**

**Amu: Was there really a need to yell kukai?**

**Kukai: Thats because neko-chan left us hanging!**

**Nekolover10- ~sweatdrop~ heehe umm... lets just get on with the story oh nd gomen...**

**Kukai: Nekolover10 does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Tadase POV**

i look at the screen closely and wrote down the info.

'i'll probably visit her later,' i thought.

I shut down the computer and walked out the room. I then made my way to class. My mind wondered off thinking about Amu. Why was she familiar? Why did seeing her stir up curiosity? Then before I knew it I was facing the classroom door.

**Kukai POV**

I saw the door open and saw Tadase walk in.

"Tadase!"

"Why is he just comming in now?"

I hear people start whispering. I looked back at the door wondering why too.

"Gomen Nikaido-sensei. I had to go do something school-wise," Tadase said with a smile.

"Oh that's okay! You didn't miss much. Now go to your seat so we can continue" Nikaido-sensei said smiling back.

Tadase walked to his seat and sat down. I shot him a look and he just gave me his usual smile. I didn't think much of it since he was the class president. He probably had make some copies or sum. But it isn't like him to do it during class time.

'I'll ask him what was it later,' I thought and then focused on Nikaido-sensei.

**(timeskip: after class)**

"Oh," I said as I saw Amu head to Hiku-sensei's class alone. So I walked up to her from behind.

"Amu-chan!"

"Che, what do u want souma?," she said as she turned around and glared at me.

"Ano... no need to be do mean Amu-chan! I just wanted to see if u wanna walk-"

"No" She cut me off and started walking.

huh? SHE DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! I walked a lil faster to catch up with her.

"Matte yo!" I shouted as an attempt to make her slow down but it didn't work at all. I eventually did catch up. So I tried to make a conversation.

"Amu you're an amazing singer!" I complemented her.

"I said no already so go away." She said almost emotionless.

"Hmm.. u don't mean that! Aren't we friends?" i replied with a smile.

"Baka who says?"

"After all I'm starting to know u better"

"You don't know anything so shut up," she says as she finally looks at me.

**(A/N: I never told u Amu's class schedule! Gomen! okay so there is 6 class in total..  
>1. Homeroom- Nikaido [Male]<br>2. Music- Hiku [Male]  
>3. L.A- Kawahara [Female]<br>4. Math- Ayama [Female]  
>5. Gym- Uchida [Male]<br>6. Japanese- Sakurai [Female]  
>... well that's it hope it helped!)<strong>

Then we reached Hiku-sensei's class. Amu went to her seat and stared out the window. I took my seat also. After I stopped her yesterday she's been cold as ever... it just feels like she's in to much pain. She looks like she hasn't smiled in a long time. I want to see it but I have to open her up to me. As soon as I was done thinking, Hiku-sensei entered the class.

"Yosh yosh! Minna on Wednesday we are going to have a sing off!" Hiku-sensei said with a happy smile on his face. There were a mix of groans and yays.

"Ohh. How interesting! Hiku-sensei, is there a prize?!," I shouted out excited.

"Yes. The prize is knowing you did well."

"Gyak!"

Most of the kids sweat-dropped. Hmm... I wonder if Amu will participate.

"Okay decide if you want to be in it by tomorrow", Hiku-sensei told us as he turned around and started todays planned vocal lesson.

**Nekolover10: Sorry for all the errors or it didn't make sense. I'm rusty after not writing for long.**

**Tadase: You make me appear like a stalker... *sweatdrop***

**Nekolover10: ehh sorry sorry! I just had to build up to something big.**

**Amu: Oh Neko-chan tell the readers ur info.**

**Nekolover10: OH RIGHT! Please follow my instagram **** helenlovesbunnies****. It'll also be listed in my bio.**

**Amu: I bet no one will.**

**Nekolover10: DON'T SAY THAT! minna support me okay! I'll follow back! well BAII!**

**Tadase: Please review, follow or favorite!**


End file.
